The Life of Two
by YourAromanticAlly
Summary: After graduation, Megumi is a little lost, but with some help from Yahiro, she might be able to follow her dreams of being a singer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. Little Authors note here.. This is my first fic, on this website anyways. I'll probably turn this into a series, if y'all want. Just some fluffy Megumi and Yahiro stuff!

Tears were slipping their way through Megumi's eyes as she saw her best friends walk and get their diplomas. They were all graduating and it brought tears to her eyes. The noise of applause was practically deafening, but she didn't mind. She was adding to the noise anyways, a bright smile on her lips, before her eyes lit up when her name was called. Silently, she went up and got her diploma, bowing and waving to Yahiro. They've been dating for a really long time now, with Akira's blessing of course. She wasn't very happy and gave him a nice lecture, but eventually said she was fine with it as long as he didn't hurt Megumi. Which he hasn't yet.

After the ceremony, she was met with all of her friends in a small group, congratulations being spread between them. Megumi, who was still writing on the little whiteboard Yahiro gave her, was wishing everyone luck. Almost everyone had work lined up. Kei and Hikari were heading to London because Kei had work, Hikari would look for work there in the meantime. Ryuu is lined up to take over his dad's company and is still happily dating Finn. Jun wants to become a psychologist, but Megumi thinks he'll end up taking over dad's company. Megumi thinks that Sakura is going to propose marriage because of all the wedding dresses she's been sending Megumi on pinterest. Akira and Tadashi plan to travel a lot before finding a place to settle down and open a cafe. Then there was Megumi. She didn't know what she was doing yet. She wanted to sing, but her voice was too powerful. It grated on people's ears; only Yahiro could listen. Speaking of Yahiro, he was coming up to her now.

"Congrats." He spoke, placing a hand on her head with a cocked eyebrow, tilting her chin up afterwards when he noticed her pout. "What's wrong?" He asked before narrowing his eyes and put a finger to her lips when she began to speak. "Protect your voice and write." He grumbled and crossed his arms. She did as he asked and wrote down what was bothering her. She had no idea what she wanted to do! "What do you mean you don't know what you want to do?" He huffed a bit, "we're going to get you a singing contract, of course, and make you a famous singer." He pointed out with a soft smile. The smile that was only ever given to her. Well, usually. Her lips opened in a small gasp and quickly wrote down a small response, "really?" It wrote.

"Yes, really." He answered with a small shake of his head and a warm smile ran across his lips at her giddy expression.

"Hey, Megumi!" The sandy blonde turned out to see Hikari waving at her, "we're having a small party at Akira's if you want to join us!" Her voice was loud and chipper, like it always was. With the small invite, she turned to Yahiro, who was always turning away to leave, before she grabbed his sleeve with a small frown. "Ugh, fine, I'll go. But you owe me." He grumbled after a moment of staring. With a small nod, she grabbed his hand and dragged him off to meet up with their friends, even if Yahiro denied it. It was definitely going to be a fun rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you guys so much for reading and viewing my story! I hope to update weekly and I would love some reviews! All reviews are welcome as long as they are respectful and let me know what you want to see in the future for this fic!**

The party was more like a get together with friends, movies, food that Akira made, and talking about plans. Everyone was invited of course.

"So, Megumi," Hikari started, looking over at the petite girl, "what are your plans for after graduation?" The question brought everyone else's attention to the fumbling blonde and she looked over at Yahiro, who, thankfully, got the hint, "we're going to get her a singing contract." He answered, which caused a few glances of concern before Hikari nodded, "that's exciting!" She clapped and leaned back against Kei with a bright smile. Eventually, everyone else nodded in agreement. Megumi turned to Yahiro and smiled softly. He simply nodded and looked away, his ears turned red as she settled under his arm.

Eventually, after some chitter chatter, Tadashi grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. "Let's watch a movie!" He nodded as Jun got up to go make popcorn. "What do we want to watch?" Kei asked before being met with shrugs.

"What about P.s I love you?" Akira suggested before Yahiro gagged. "We're not watching a chick flick." His response was met with a small pout from Megumi. "Later." He answered back after a small staring contest. Yahiro could never say no to her it seemed, even though he tried.

"Why don't we watch High School Musical." Hikari nodded, which resounding with a few snickers from Kei. All the girls agreed however, and Yahiro after moment of Megumi staring at him. "High school musical it is." Hikari nodded and stole the remote from Tadashi, flipping it on with a bright smile.

"Megumi…?" Yahiro whispered against the girl's ear, making her jump in surprise. She looked up at the blonde with a confused expression. "Can I talk to you for a moment, alone?" He finished awkwardly. His ears turned a slight reddish hue, making the girl even more confused, although she nodded and let Yahiro lead her away.


	3. Chapter 3

AN. So someone said my chapters were short and I'm going to work very hard to fix that! Your comments mean the most to me, really and I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this! Unfortunately, my computer is broken so my chapters will be shorter because of this and I won't be getting a new one for awhile. I'll try for longer chapters, but no promises! Please enjoy this chapter and hopefully next chapter it'll be longer and written better because this one isn't that great.

Yahiro took Megumi by her hand and led her off towards a different room in the relatively large house. The noise of her heels clicked against the tile before they finally stopped in a small room. She paused in front of him, white board in her hands.

"Uhm," Yahiro started with a small cough, looking down at the floor. It was obvious he had no idea what he was going to say next. Megumi tilted her head before watching curiously when Yahiro simply rummaged through his pockets instead of speaking again, "here." He said bluntly, shoving a key into Megumi's hand when she held it out for him. The blonde look down at the small bronze key, taking a moment to process it. Her mind drew a blank. She looked up at him and tilted her head again. It was easier than writing on the board. "its.. Well, its a house key." He said, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. His cheeks were flushed a soft red. "an apartment, actually." He didn't speak after that, hoping the girl in front of him would finally get it.

Quickly, her hand took the pen from the board and started writing on the white surface, "you bought an apartment?" Was the first question that she decided to ask. She was only greeted with a nod which made her bite her cheek in irritance. He wasn't talking. "Are asking if you want me to live with you?" She asked, her own cheeks flushing a soft shade of pink when he nodded. She dropped the board and pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling into his chest and nodding. "I'd love too!" She spoke in a soft, sweet tone. After a moment, where she began to pull away, she felt hand wrap around her back, a hand to her head, gentle.. He was so gentle.

"We can go out sometime this weekend and check it out and get some furniture?" He suggested after pulling away with a small shy tilt of his head. He was so cute in private, Megumi thought privately before nodding fervently. The man pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Megumi! Yahiro!" They heard, flinching in surprise at the loud obnoxious voice that could only belong to Tadashi, "where are you guys?" He called again. Megumi quickly added the key to the necklace chain she was already wearing, grabbing the board from the ground before leading Yahiro out again, waving at Tadashi excitedly. She was really put into a good mood thanks to Yahiro's invite. "there you are!" He exclaimed and walked up to them. "The movie ended and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the carnival." He asked, his arms folding behind his head carelessly.

Megumi smiled brightly, "mm!" She nodded and tugged on Yahiro's sleeve who gave in with a soft sigh, "Yes, alright, we'll go." Yahiro answered with a small roll of his eyes, but as long as Megumi was happy. Tadashi cheered and told them to get ready before leaving the room to meet up with the others.

Yahiro scowled slightly. He was trying to have a gentle moment with Megumi and that guy had to ruin it! Megumi tugged on his sleeve with slight worry and tilted her head, leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to his lips before tugging him out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN So, this is kinda late. I'm sorry. I've been way busy but it means so much to me that y'all are still reading and reviews are totally wanted and welcomed. Also, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out soon so either that means a lot of updating or very little. I still dont have a computer either. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_**

After awhile, they all climbed into Ryuu's van, because of course he had a van, before they all drove down to the fair. Yahiro, Megumi, and Jun all sat in the back while Kei, Hikari, and Akira sat in the middle with Tadashi in the passenger and Ryuu driving. The car barely fit them all. Ryuu insisted on driving them instead of taking the limo.

Conversation was abundant in the large group, everyone talking over each other to their respective party. Every now and then there would be arguments that would quickly melt into lively banter and friendly jabs before everyone stopped talking when they arrived.

"And we're here," Tadashi called with a slight grin as he put the car in park. Everyone climbed out of the vehicle in a rush, excitement bubbling between everyone as they split up. Hikari and Kei immediately went to the games so they could beat each other and spend Kei's money while Akira and Tadashi ran for the fun house. Jun and Ryuu disappeared, probably where they could find food or the roller coasters and Megumi dragged Yahiro to the spinning teacups.

"You're kidding." He said in an exasperated tone, turning to look at her in disbelief before sighing when he was only greeted with puppy dog eyes, "fine, but if I get sick-" he broke his sentence when he saw the bright smile on the girl's face. Quickly, they got into the line, Yahiro showing the bracelets they had bought earlier so they could ride whatever how many times they wanted, before getting into their pink teacup, Megumi taking the wheel. After a moment of waiting, the ride started and Megumi was pulling the wheel as fast as possible. She hated roller coasters, but loved the spinny rides.

After a couple minutes on the ride, they got off and Yahiro immediately went to a bench, breathing heavy. He felt sick. Quickly, Megumi wrote on the board, holding it out for him to read, "are you okay?" It read in her small font. Yahiro nodded, "y-yeah…" He nodded, leaning back, "but could you get me a water?" he asked, handing her a five, even though he knew she had money. The girl nodded before bounding off.

As Megumi walked over to the stall that sold drinks, she rocked back and forth on her heels, playing a game on her phone. The line was surprisingly long. Well, not really actually. It was a Saturday evening, of course people would be there. She squealed when she felt something brush against her rear, turning around quickly to see a much bigger man. Her ears were red from slight embarrassment and looked up at the most likely six foot tall guy.

"Hey," he started with a grin before he continued the conversation. She looked off awkwardly, not wanting to have this conversation. She quickly took a step back when he reached for her arm and shook her head. "What are you, mute?" He asked in a frustration tone. He seemed to get even madder when he shook his head, "then fucking speak!" She jumped, feeling slight tears reach her eyes at being yelled at. She never got yelled at. Except that one time when she overworked herself and got sick and Yahiro yelled at her, but that was different. She sniffed and squeezed the board to her chest. Why wasn't anyone helping?

 _ **AN: Okay, I know this is short, but its because I only had today to write it because I've been busy. I hope you enjoyed and I hope all these Notes aren't annoying- I like talking to you guys**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ugh, I know, again right? Its more bad news. Which is why I'm updating this week (hopefully). I'm gonna be out of town this weekend and I won't have a lot of service so writing is gonna be out the window. I'll try to upload, but no promises**.

Megumi felt a slight tug to her wrist before she was pressed against a unfamiliar chest, "oi, back off, she's with me!" An equally unrecognizable voice echoed to the man. Thankfully, the man that was hitting on her left and she quickly turned to see her savior. She didnt know him. Quickly, she turned to her board and wrote, 'thank you for saving me…?' She showed the small writing before he smiled at her brightly.

"Its no problem!" He said and wiped away one of the tears that managed to slip down her cheeks. "I'm just glad I managed to get here in time," he laughed slightly, but it mostly sounded like he was trying to break the atmosphere more than he thought he was funny, "someone saw me from way over there," a big hand pointed to one of the games, "and pointed out what was happening, asking me to step in so I did." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

A tiny smile spread across Megumi's lips as she looked down at her flats. Quickly, she started to write on her board, 'can I get your name and number? You seem nice…' She held the board shyly in her hands, a small lick of fear in her heart of being rejected.

"Oh, yeah, of course!" He nodded and took out his phone before reading out his number once Megumi grabbed her phone, "and my name is Haru." He smiled at her before looking down when his phone dinged. She had texted him her name so he could save it.

Haru stayed with Megumi the entire time she was in line, saying her food order after she wrote it down. Just two waters. One for her and Yahiro. Haru had asked who the second water was for, of course, which Megumi had just answered that it was for a friend. It wasn't a complete lie… Yahiro was practically her best friend after her brother. But… Why did she lie? Why didnt she just say that it was for her boyfriend? After that, she hurriedly said goodbye and ran off, checking behind to make sure he didnt follow.

"Megumi," Yahiro breathed, taking the water once it was handed to him, "what took so long?" Megumi sat next to him, drinking her own water before answering about how long the line was, "ah." Yahiro answered simply. There was only silence between the two of them after that, just relishing in each others presence. And then Megumi's phone buzzed.

The girl jumped in surprise and removed her phone from her small purse she carried, opening it to see a message from Haru. It was a picture of a little girl. He said it was his sister. She was cute: small and wore pigtails. In her arms was a stuffed animal that was practically twice her size and a giant grin on her face. He won the toy for her.

"Who's that?" Yahiro asked confused, resting his chin on her shoulder with lazy, uncaring eyes. But she knew better. She turned off her phone and grabbed the white board, writing slowly, 'a friend. He was in line with me and we started talking and decided to swap numbers.' She answered, deciding to not tell Yahiro about how she practically got sexually assaulted. "Just a friend?* Yahiro asked, pressing his lips against her bare shoulder, making her turn pink. He couldn't see her, which forced her to speak a small 'yes.' "Good." Was the only response she was given after that.

 **An: I know, again, it sucks but I have an idea but its gonna be super tragic and I'd have to up my rating and change some of my tags and probably the description. so I wanted y'alls opinion on it first. I'd probably do it anyways because its a great idea but still. Y'all want some really shitty angst?**


End file.
